


The Treehouse

by Dagger_Kinzoku



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Young Lambert (The Witcher), Young Witchers (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_Kinzoku/pseuds/Dagger_Kinzoku
Summary: Young Eskel and Geralt find a treehouse in the woods. A few years later, Lambert finds the treehouse too and it becomes their safe haven.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The Treehouse

What if some of the older boys built a tree house in the woods but they died a long time ago in the trials and that tree house was forgotten until Eskel and Geralt were trying to find some place to hang out without worrying about anyone listening. 

They come across the tree house in the woods at night and that's their secret place to hang out at. They'll usually go there if one of them has had a bad day getting yelled at more than usual or just want to get out of the keep for a bit. They get older and they work on the treehouse so its more sturdy and they don't have to worry about the floor falling out beneath them.

The tree house is far up in a big tree so they have to climb up pretty far, a few years later, Lambert is brought to the keep. He's a little older than most trainees and has more fire in him than most others and is constantly trying to find a place to escape from the keep and the constant yelling of the instructors, when he's a little older, around eleven or twelve, he escapes from the keep and wanders the forest for a bit until he finds the tree with the well walked path and treehouse high up in the branches. 

He climbs up the tree and finds the treehouse has blankets and a few candles in it, he wraps a blanket around himself and lays on the floor, staring up through a window in the ceiling at the night sky filled with stars and the northern lights dancing across the sky. 

He doesn't notice Eskel and Geralt are there until he hears leaves crunching at the base of the tree and he hears low voices. He can't make out what they're saying yet because he hasn't gone through the trials yet but doesn't know what to do. He's stuck in the tree and two older boys are coming up it, he stays in the tree house in the furthest corner, he doesn't want to be yelled at even more today so he tries to make himself as small as he can be in hopes they don't notice him.

Eskel and Geralt reach the treehouse and are surprised to see the young brunette in the spot they thought was hidden. Neither of the older boys do anything though, they just say hi and sit down in the tree and continue talking, even asking Lambert a few questions and trying to make him feel comfortable. 

Eventually Eskel asks why he's up here and Lambert tells him he just wanted a place to relax away from the keep and have some space from the boys in his age group. Geralt smiles at the younger boy and lets out a small laugh and tells him that's the same way they found the treehouse. 

The treehouse continues to be the place they all go to after a bad day. Sometimes its just one of them, sometimes its two, and sometimes its all three of them. 

No one visits the treehouse when Eskel and Geralt go through the trials, Lambert is too worried they'll die while he's gone and he can't let that happen even though he has no control over the trials. 

A few months later, Geralt goes through his second round of mutations where his hair turns white. After two years, Lambert goes through his trials and neither of the older boys go to the treehouse just like Lambert didn't when they were going through their trials. 

Eskel and Geralt have to go out on the path 2 years before Lambert does, he worries all year long and shoves two blankets he keeps in the treehouse in their beds so they will smell like them even when they leave out on the path. They come back in the winter and since the first day they get back, Lambert shoves the blankets in their beds and they go with it, no questions asked. 

For the few weeks before the cold really sets in, the trio spend most of their nights in the treehouse but after it gets too cold they usually hang out in Eskel's room since its warm and he collects furs to bring with him to the keep in the later months of the year so there are always plenty of warm furs to keep everyone warm during the cold season.

Eskel gets buffer in his first two years, so does Geralt but he also gets quieter. Lambert's hair gets curly and ginger after his trial and he too gets more buff but also more brash, with the two other wolves around he's calmer and happier. 

Lambert sets out for his first year on the path and brings the threadbare blankets with him for the comfort of wrapping himself up in them and feeling like he's being hugged by his fellow wolves. 

At this point, he starts to question what exactly he feels for them, he knows they're together because the treehouse was also the only place they had to express their affections for each other. They held hands and sometimes kissed each other on the cheek during lulls in the conversation but never really talked about it. 

Lambert thinks for a few days, then a few weeks, then a few months before he asks a random guy, "how do you know if you love someone?" The guy tries his best to explain it as a warm feeling inside of you where you want to be with someone and you want to protect them with your life.

That winter, Lambert comes back to the keep later than Eskel and Geralt do and tries to push his feelings out of his mind and act normal. Eskel quickly notices something is wrong and talks to Geralt about it and they agree to ask Lambert what's on his mind.

When they ask, they can see the conflict and hesitation on his face until he blurts out, "I think I like you both" and hunches his shoulders in an attempt to look smaller, just like the boy for the first time in the treehouse.

Eskel and Geralt look at each other and Geralt gives his partner a nod. 

Eskel very gently cups Lambert's face and tilts it up so he's looking at Eskel instead of the ground. Eskel tells him to try and take a deep breath since the younger man has tears clouding his eyes, presumably from panicking about losing his best friends with his confession. 

Lambert takes a deep breath and looks straight at Eskel, the larger witcher tells him that both he and Geralt like Lambert too. A wave of relief washes over him and Eskel pulls him into a light hug to which he very quickly reciprocates and leans into him, breathing in his scent and then turning his head towards Geralt and pulling back his arm so he can hug Geralt too. 

Geralt's arms wrap entirely around Lambert and halfway around Eskel. The smell of his lovers mixed makes Lambert tired and his eyes start to flutter closed while still standing. 

He's awake enough to be brought to the bed where they ask him if he's alright with his pants and shirt off, he nods and they take them off before taking off their own and getting under the covers, cuddling their newest lover. 

Geralt plays with Lambert's hair, careful to not tug on the curls and gives him a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep. Eskel gives him a kiss on the back of the head and wraps an arm around his waist and falls asleep himself. 

The threadbare blankets sit in Lambert's pack after that day, the scent of his lovers are better with the people than on old tattered blankets. They visit the treehouse when the snows thaw and climb the old tree. 

The treehouse can't hold the three men anymore but they fix it up in case any young witchers need a safe place to get a break.


End file.
